


Before the Storm

by OnePhoenix



Series: Solar Queen and Blood Mage [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Genderfluid Gavin, M/M, Sky Factory AU, Trans Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: The Solar Queen meets the Blood Mage, before he was the Blood Mage.





	Before the Storm

The day he met the mage was a day he would never forget. It was simple. They had known of each other just sticking to their own things, but, with Jeremy being more towards nature at first, Gavin felt almost drawn to him. 

Being of the sun, he took it upon himself to introduce himself to Jeremy, seeing the green glow upon the other man. He was sure the other was shocked by his golden glow, Gavin’s smile seeming brighter than it. 

Jeremy took in the other man. How his tunic was white, golden and green embroidery decorating it, green trousers complimenting his top. The golden belt causing the tunic to hug his waist, revealing a more androgynous form, a slight chest on him. He wasn’t one to judge, his own muscular chest and arms causing his own brown shirt to cling to him, his black trousers outlining the definition of his legs. Not that Jeremy cared, he just was far too interested in the glowing man before him, wanting to know about him. Why did he glow such a golden color? How was he so ethereal while Jeremy felt as thought he was made from the ground up?

Gavin’s eyes looked over Jeremy, admiring the dirt on his face and smiling softly at him. He adored the way he smiled, the blush on his face, the way that he had a soft, earthly glow. Gavin took in the brown shirt, some patches given in green colors along with in his pants. It matched how he worked with plants. Care in every stitch to make sure that it worked and he could continue his Botania work. 

“My name is Gavin, Solar Queen. You are?”

“Jeremy, Plant Mage. Or, I’m trying to be.”

“Do you wish for help?”

Jeremy gaped for a moment, tilting his head. “I… You’d want to help me?”

“You work under my domain. Of course I wish to be of help. You are working partly under my domain. It would be a shame if I didn’t help with your plant based magic.”

The words caused Jeremy to smile, something that Gavin never wanted to see wiped off his face. He smiled back, looking over to where his magic wares were kept.

“Shall we get started?”

“Yes, I’d say so, dear Solar Queen.”

The short exchange started a proper partnership between the two. Gavin, being sure to keep Jeremy aware of the sun, teaching him different ways to summon him. While Jeremy taught Gavin how to work with the earth. How he managed to create flowers that made mana he needed. Gavin was always intrigued with everything Jeremy did, appearing randomly to be able to help him as his want. 

Soon the partnership turned a bit more romantic, Gavin still appearing when he pleased, but spending more time with Jeremy than the plants. Jeremy, well, he was oblivious to the Queen’s intentions, knowing only that Gavin wished to be of help to him. It wasn’t until one night, under the stars, working with something Gavin had been tinkering with.

“Jeremy, do you mind coming here?”

The mage moved himself, walking over to where Gavin was crouched before a machine. 

“Does this look proper?”

Yawning, Jeremy walked around the machine, ignoring the way that Gavin’s eyes followed him, almost expectantly.

“It looks good.”

“Then why won’t it work, Jeremy?”

“Gav, I dunno. Maybe it needs the sun,” he teased, leaning over the machine. “What kind of power does it have?”

Gavin smiled softly, leaning closer to him. “Solar, but it was charging all day, Jeremy.”

“Try in the morning? Please? I’m so tired.”

“Sweet, little mage, let’s get to bed.”

Jeremy nodded, allowing Gavin to take his hand and lead him to a bed. Gavin tucked him into it, kissing the top of his head. 

“Goodnight my sweetest mage.”

Jeremy felt his face heat up, a content smile on his face. “Goodnight my Queen.”

It was now that they both knew they’d do anything for each other, even if it meant the ultimate price.


End file.
